Cobbler's School
by LivebyWriting
Summary: In an alternate universe, Hermione is a pureblood and lives a very different life than she did at a magical school in Russia. Being bestfriends with Draco Malfoy has its perks, especially when it seems like no one can deny any request from the pair.
1. Hermione and Draco

Cobbler's School

Never forget that I love you. These were the last words uttered by Hermione Granger's mother, the Queen. You never would have imagined that a few minutes earlier, Hermione had been in a utopia. She and Draco Malfoy had spent the whole day together, but this was the first time that they were able to spend alone without any of their attendants. They were just sitting there by the lake; holding hands and talking as if neither of them had a care in the world. Snow's scream pierced their conversation like a dagger.

"Hermione! Hermione!" her sister cried hysterically, "Mother's taken extremely ill!" These words sent Hermione spiraling downward. She quickly recovered and leapt to her feet. She sprinted up the stairs with Snow and Draco close on her heels. They ran past countless numbers of closed doors on their way to the courtyard. When the trio finally reached it, Hermione saw something that made her heart stop. Icicles hung, glistening, a stone's throw from the entrance to her parents' living quarters.

"No," she screamed," how can you be so poignant at a time like this?" Hermione's sister, Snow, allowed her to hurl insults at the ice spears for a few moments. Only then did Hermione calm down enough to see their mother for the last time.

Clouds covered the sky and snow drifted down from the heavens. Ever so gently, flakes covered the ground in a white fluff. As the snow became deeper, the trees surrounding Glenwood castle became whiter and whiter. Hermione and Snow's mother's eyelids drooped lower and lower with each falling flake. As the last of the fell, Grace spoke her last words, and her eyes closed for the last time. The whole kingdom was distraught with pain and sorrow. Grace was laid in her final resting place on the most beautiful day in centuries.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your support! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! -LivebyWriting**


	2. Cobbler's School for the Unique

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading all of this! I know its not the best but your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Three years passed with very little thought towards the death of the kingdom's beloved Grace. Hermione and Draco were now both 16. And Snow had reached the fine young age of 18. She also now had the luxury of not studying with the younger kids. Instead, she took private lessons far away in Britain. Hermione and Draco were also going away. They were going to attend CSU- a prestigious academy known for the scholars it produced.

CSU, or Cobbler's School for the Unique, was where every parent wanted their child to attend. Unfortunately, very few families could afford to send their children to this famous school. If a student was financially able to attend, they also had to be able to learn the rigorous curriculum. The students that were denied entry to this famous claimed that they were unable to keep up with the fast-paced curriculum. In reality, the students turned away from CSU were non-magic folk, or muggles. The students that did attend CSU were special in their own way. Many had spells in their blood, and if they didn't, there was another kind of magic coursing through their veins.

It was on the night before Hermione and Draco's day at CSU that Draco gave Hermione her good-luck charm. It was a beautiful pedant molded, out of silver, in to the shape of a crescent. On the back the words "I love you" were engraved with the greatest of care. Hermione went to bed that night with Draco on her mind as her eyes drooped closed and fantasies slipped in to her dreams.

Hermione awoke with a grin on her face and her cheek tingling. The sun still hadn't risen and she had plenty of time to prepare herself for the day ahead.

Draco, on the other side of the castle, was still asleep with dreams dancing in his head. Both had dreamt of their night at the lake. Both had dreamt of the first day at Cobbler's School for the Unique. Draco woke up as soon as the sun broke the horizon, and purples and reds crowned the mountains.

Excitement filled the air as Hermione and Draco finished packing and headed down four flights of stairs for breakfast. They also needed to fetch their lunches for the long train ride to CSU. After Hermione finished her breakfast, she headed down to the stables with her attendants to get the royal carriage. Draco was left finishing his muffins in the dining hall. Just as he finished the last bite of blueberry muffin, he realized that he had left both his cloak and his quills up in the family study. As Draco went tearing through the halls, the messenger from Draco was telling Hermione his message.

Draco scrambled down the stairs clutching his cloak and quills to his chest. He crossed his fingers in a silent prayer that Hermione wouldn't leave without him. He skidded to a stop directly in front of the Great Hall doors just in time to watch the royal carriage pull up to get him. Hermione had met him exactly where he had asked her to, and she didn't leave him either.

He crawled into the seat next to Hermione and watched her giggle at the sight of him—disheveled and a mess—with feathers poking out of his clenched fist at every angle. Mrs. White gave him an evil look as she attempted to fix Draco's hair because it had dried while he was running throughout the corridors.

The buggy ride to the train station was a quiet one with Hermione and Draco pondering what CSU was like and Mrs. White was making sure everything was perfect for the trip to the school. When the carriage stopped in front of Lincoln Station, everyone paused to stare. The building was monstrous and painted a dark mahogany. The trim around the windows and doors was a light toffee with the doors themselves being gold. The trains were a deep forest green, but instead of having toffee trim, the trim was gold and black.

The train ride took five hours, and to the students, it felt like it would never end. The food trolley only ran twice during the entire trip, so you had to buy whatever you would need to satisfy yourself until the next run.

The landscape out of the windows was changing constantly. The view went from over a lake with people swimming under the bridge, to snow everywhere. The evergreen trees were dusted with a fine, powder-like snow. Hidden beyond the trees, and under the cover of the white fluff, white hares and wolves races as if they were participating in a never-ending game of tag.

Cobbler's School of the Unique was beyond all of these places in a special rendezvous point. CSU was located in the mountains deep in the wilderness of Russia. The school had enchantments placed everywhere preventing it from being discovered by a curious muggle hunter.

After what felt like years, the train finally stopped just outside the gates. Every student got off the train to go up to the Great Hall for the beginning of term feast and the determining. All of the new students were lead up to the castle by prefects, fifth-years chosen to help the first-years.

Once in the Great Hall, the students all sat according to what kind of magic ran through their veins. The wizards and witches sat at the far table; the veela sat at the next table. Then the enchanters sat at the second table. At the table closest to the right wall sat the elves and other magical creatures. Unlike Hogwarts, there were a variety of magical creatures were educated at Cobbler's.

Each different type of magical creature had a different set of housing so that each species could have what they most required. In addition to specialized housing, each species had specific classes that they were required to take in addition to the electives so that they could be best prepared for life in the magical world and outside of America.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for all your support. 2 reviews and I'll post the next chapter. Happy reading! -LivebyWriting**


End file.
